


My Captive Genius

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Hotch x Reid Prompt Meme Fills [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kidnapped, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt</b>: The Boston Reaper goes after Reid instead of focusing on Hotch after finding out Reid being real close to locating him, but Reid hasn't told the rest of team of his findings just yet. Foyet kidnapps Reid, sends a message to Strauss on Reid's phone indicating taking a leave of absence for personal reasons. Foyet then goes through Reids text messages and reads on from Hotch. The text reads along the lines of them taking a break from their relationship. The team is suspicious at first of the sudden leave, but Morgan or JJ had talked with Reid hours before Foyet kidnapped Reid and remember him saying he needed some time to finish yet another degree or something. While Hotch believes is because he asked for a break. Foyet still attacks Hotch in his apartment and Foyet makes a remark about having something precious of Hotchs' but Hotch vaguely remembers what was said.</p>
<p>Rest of prompt in notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Captive Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Rest of Prompt: I was thinking the team doesn't know about Reid until maybe Rossi makes some type of comment about needing Reid? He and/or Morgan go to his apartment and find his research on Foyet. 
> 
> I would also like for Reid to be a carrier, meaning he is able to give birth. He is pregnant while in Foyet's captivity but they both don't know about it. When the team finally find Reid, he's in the trunk of the car that Foyet drove to Hotch's and Haley's home? Once the doctors look over Reid, his diagnosis is that Reid is severely malnourished, a few broken bones and his knee is busted but he and the baby are going to be ok? This part is really up to the writer.
> 
> Goes AU after Amplification

Aaron walked out of his old house with his son in his arms. The house was on lockdown as CSU was still going through it but he wasn't needed for that. No one had tried to take Jack from him. The street was filled with black SUVs and tech vans from the FBI but a car nearly a whole block down caught his eye. It looked like Spencer's Amazon. He wasn't sure who had followed him out of the house but he knew that someone had. He turned and then nodded with his head towards it. Morgan looked up quickly his eyes widened in shock. 

"Is that?" Morgan started down towards the car and Aaron followed, keeping Jack in his arms but shifting him to where he was safe. Jack wasn't upset with the shift. He just wanted to be in his dad's arms. 

"Why would Reid's car be here?" Aaron was worried about that. After the anthrax case in May Reid had taken a leave of absence to work on degrees. That's what the rest of the team thought, Aaron knew the truth. He'd wanted a break from their relationship and Spencer had wanted a break from seeing him. It was his own fault, he knew that. He'd wanted to talk to Spencer about it the moment the younger man had got to his apartment but he'd chickened out and it wasn't until they'd had sex that Aaron had told him what he wanted. Spencer had been justly upset and Aaron wasn't shocked that when the next day came around, Strauss had brought him the paperwork. He'd kept his mouth shut on the reasons that he'd taken the leave.

A week ago the team had found out that Spencer had more than just taken a leave of absence, he'd taken a leave of the area as well. Dave had wanted his help on a consult and hoped to extend some kind of branch for the man to come back only to find his apartment empty and signs that he hadn't been there in a while. His research on Foyet had been spread all over the coffee table and Dave had called the rest of the team in. They'd spent the week going over it all and it's what had led them to the apartment of Peter Rhea and then the marshall and finally Foyet calling Aaron himself.

The only part that hadn't made any sense to him or the rest of the team was the taunt again about Foyet having something precious of Aaron's. The comment had struck a chord with him and he swore that Foyet had whispered it in his ear when he'd been stabbing him in his apartment. He'd never figured it out but right now, staring at Spencer's car. He was terrified.

Morgan opened the driver's side door and pulled out the iconic mask that Foyet used. The agent turned to him, holding it up. "Hotch?"

"Morgan, take Jack." There was nowhere to hide a body, alive or dead in the front or back seats that they wouldn't see. He moved to the back and pulled out his work keys. Someone else on the team always had a key to each other's places, for emergencies and a few swapped keys as well. Gideon had used to hold Spencer's but Aaron had it since the agent had left. He slipped the key into the lock and popped it. He didn't raise it though. He took a deep breath first. 

Opening, the trunk, Aaron stared at the form of Spencer laying in the trunk of his own car. He turned to the house.

"MEDICS!" Aaron dropped to his haunches to reach out but the second that his hand touched Spencer's arm, the genius's hand grabbed his wrist and tried to break it. He moved with him and that's what he saw that he was blindfolded and gagged. He looked malnourished. "Spencer it's Aaron."

"Pen?" Jack's voice called out and that stopped Spencer's movements in trying again to break his arm. Before Aaron could even move, Morgan was setting Jack down and the boy tried to crawl into the trunk with him. Aaron lifted him up so that he could touch and Jack's touch on Spencer's side calmed him down. He reached up when he was sure it was safe and pulled the blindfold off. The younger man blinked his eyes several times and Aaron's heart broke when Spencer reached for Jack instead of him. Aaron helped him crawl into the trunk and his son curled around Spencer. He used his good hand to remove the gag and Jack handed it over to Aaron before he started to pet Spencer's hair. He looked clean, like he'd been allowed to shower. 

"Jack, buddy, how are you doing?"

"Mommy died. George killed her."

The sound of running feet had Spencer trying to shift in the trunk to pull Jack to safety behind him and he cried out in pain. He was dressed in a t-shirt and what looked like a pair of sleep pants. 

"Where are you hurt?" Morgan asked. The other agent stayed back from the trunk and when Aaron looked at him he saw the worry on his face. The rest of the team was on the heels of the medics. 

"Spence?" JJ exclaimed as she got within visual range. Only the quick thinking of Morgan had him grabbing her to stop her. Spencer was sitting up and Aaron could tell that he was hurt. His one arm was tucked into his body and his knee...his knee was wrapped with something. The pants were hiding whatever it was but it wasn't hard to see the larger than normal knee. The younger man had Jack behind him, sort of, in the trunk. 

"Jack?" Spencer asked and the young boy moved closer. "Where's your father?"

"Right in front of us."

"And the nice people who are here to help me?" 

"Just behind him."

"I need you to go to your father."

"Okay." 

Spencer's face followed Jack as he moved but Aaron wasn't liking that while he'd pulled off the blindfold, Spencer seemingly couldn't see. Morgan took a step towards Spencer when Jack was clear of the trunk but when the genius tensed up, he stopped. 

"Doctor Reid, my name is Elizabeth. I was one of the medics that transported you to the hospital back in May. Do you remember me?" One of the medics said but she didn't move. 

"I do. I have a dislocated left arm as well as a broken radius and ulna that I set and braced weeks ago. The should I have been unable to pop back in. I was shot just above my knee sometime in May. I don't know the exact date as I was unaware but I know that it's the same day that Hotch was stabbed by Foyet, I was shot when he returned from that. Foyet wanted me alive so I was given the things needed to treat the gunshot wound as well as antibiotics. I know I am malnourished but I was kept in vitamins. My blindness is not permanent and will fade in about an hour. It's a mixture of some kind of herbs that given temporary blindness, he never told me what. The rest of my injuries I will gladly discuss when I reach the hospital and am with my attending."

"Any place we should be careful of when helping you you?" Elizabeth asked.

"My stomach is tender, please don't touch it."

Aaron watched as the two medics helped Spencer out of the trunk of the car and onto the gurney brought over. Jack stayed in his arms up until the doors were closing and then he cried out. He wiggled out of Aaron's arms and dropped to the ground and ran towards the ambulance. Elizabeth paused in closing the door and looked at Aaron. He'd almost lost Jack that day but Jack had lost his mother and he wanted Spencer. Could Aaron deny him that? He nodded at Elizabeth and the woman hopped out and picked up Jack to settle him into the ambulance. 

"Strauss just got here," Prentiss said. 

Aaron looked over to where she was getting out of a car and her face was sad. He'd never been given access to the emails where Spencer had contacted her to set up his leave of absence and he wanted to see them now. He wanted to see how the hell Foyet had gotten to keep Spencer captive for five months and no one had known. 

It was hours later that Aaron was able to go to the hospital and get Jack. Jessica had gone to sit with him and Spencer. Just for the sake of having someone to watch Jack. Spencer was set up in a room alone with a guard outside. Thankfully, it was Anderson. He nodded and opened the door as soon as he got near. Aaron expected to see Jack in bed with Spencer and Jessica at his side but instead there was a doctor standing at Spencer's bedside and Jack was sitting on a chair to the side, a book in hand. Spencer saw sitting up in bed. His arm was casted and in a sling and it looked like his shoulder had been popped back into place. Blankets covered his leg but it looked like he had a brace of some kind on his knee. 

"Doctor Reid, I need to know the..." the doctor stopped speaking when Aaron stepped farther into the room. "And you are?"

"SSA Aaron Hotchner, his unit chief."

"Good. You are listed as his medical power of attorney on the file we received. Maybe you can talk some sense into him to take a rape kit."

Aaron's knees nearly gave out on him. He looked at Spencer in pure shock. 

"And I have explained that even if a rape did happen, it was five months ago and therefore there would be no evidence of it."

"Spencer?" Aaron asked. 

Spencer ignored him though and looked back at the doctor. When the man reached otu to him, Spencer jerked away and Jack cried out. Aaron hadn't even realized that the boy wasn't reading anymore. Jack jumped down from the chair and kicked at the doctor's shoe. Aaron opened his mouth to correct his son when Spencer laughed. "He said he was going to do that the next time you tried to touch me. I told you that I wanted a new doctor but still you stand here. Either get me a new doctor or I will leave this hospital AMA."

The doctor huffed and left the room. Jack moved closer to the bed and pulled out what looked like a step stood and used it to climb up into the bed on Spencer's good side. He cuddled down into Spencer's side and Aaron noticed for the first time the round lump in Spencer's middle. Jack's hand went right to it and started to pet. 

Aaron knew that Spencer was a carrier. The genius had told him long before they'd ever had sex for the first time. He was on birth control and they used condoms every single time. He could understand why the doctor wanted to run a rape kit but Spencer was right, if Foyet was the father, the evidence was long gone. 

"He didn't rape me, Hotch. He's a hebephile and has no interest in men at all."

The knowledge that Spencer had gone out and fucked some strange man just a day after they'd taken a break hurt more than anything in the world. The door opened before Aaron could say anything and the team all filed in. He knew the exact moment they all saw it. Aaron couldn't take it. He fled the room, running into Jessica as he did. She didn't say anything to him just gave him an encouraging smile and then went in the room. He stood there outside the door for a long while.

Nothing could penetrate the sound of his own breathing until he heard raised voices in the room. he moved back to it and hand his hand on the handle when he heard Morgan yell.

"Who else could the father be but Foyet? Just because you say that it didn't happen doesn't mean it will go away!" Morgan yelled.

"The father of my baby left me, Morgan. He gave me a pity fuck and told me to get out of his life. Is that what you wanted to hear?" The sound of beeping machines were the only sound for a few seconds. 

"OUT!" Jessica yelled and Aaron took off running. He didn't want to see the team. He didn't want to see anyone. Jessica was there. She'd take care of Jack. He didn't stop running until he made it into the office. 

He worked on files and his report of exactly what happened over the entire debacle. From the call with Morgan in the car with him until the medics took Spencer away. When he laid down to sleep on the couch in his office, all he could see was the blood on his hands from the fatal shot that either he or Morgan had put into Foyet's neck when he'd been hiding behind the curtain. 

XxXxXxX

Aaron didn't go back to the hospital until after the hearing to clear him and Morgan. He didn't go back until Haley was in the ground. He didn't go back until after Strauss offered him retirement. He didn't go back until after Jessica offered to watch Jack whenever he needed it. He didn't go back until his guilt at what he'd done to his lover was less than his guilt of not seeing him. 

The hospital was quiet at eight at night, at least the floor that he was on was. Before Spencer had been in an ICU room until it was determined exactly what his injuries were. Once he was settled he was slipping into the maternity ward. The flash of his badge to gain access to Spencer's room was disconcerting until the nurse told him that he was on a list of people to be allowed in if he was awake. The room was dark except for a light on a stand in the corner. Spencer was curled in a chair with his injured leg out in front of him on an ottoman. His casted arm was propping up a book and he was reading. It didn't take Aaron long to see that he was reading for pleasure and not for speed. 

"Did you need something, Hotch?" Spencer asked, never looking up from the book. 

"To talk."

"About? Was there something wrong with the statement that Rossi and Prentiss took?" 

"I heard you."

Spencer finally looked at him, closing the book and setting it on the stand. If Aaron didn't know he was in a hospital, it would look like he was in a sitting room, if one ignored the bed. "You heard me?"

"The day we found you. When you yelled at Morgan. How are you..."

"You think that in the three days between you shoving me out of your life and being taken by Foyet I went and fucked around?" Spencer asked. His face was hard and he was reaching for the button that would call a nurse. Aaron crossed the room and tossed it away. He moved around the injured leg and dropped to his knees in front of Spencer, snagging his good hand. He brought the hand up to his cheek and relished in the touch. He'd had five months to figure out his mistakes with the younger man and he'd planned how to fix it all but finding the man in the trunk of the car had not even been anywhere near what he expected. All of his plans had gone out the window at that point. 

"No." Aaron dropped his head to Spencer's good thigh and sighed. He let out all the emotions he'd been holding in. He started crying, not caring. Spencer had seen him cry before. If he'd been standing, he would have fell to his knees. The sobs only turned harder when he felt Spencer's hand jerk from his hold. He braced himself for something, anything but fingers carding through his hair. Spencer curled around him as much as he could with his swollen belly. He was crying so hard that he could only hear the murmur of the words that Spencer was trying to calm him down with. He didn't stop until he was exhausted and slumped on his hip instead of his knees. He didn't even feel like he had the strength to lift his head. 

"Come on, Aaron. Look at me. Please." Spencer lifted at his head and finally looked up at him. "There you are. It wasn't until my second week there when I realized exactly how much Foyet was stalking you that I figured out that you knew. You were certain he was stalking you weren't you? You hoped that when you figured it out that it was in time to protect me. To push me away to keep me safe."

"I could feel him watching me. I didn't know what else to do."

"So instead of asking for help, explaining to me what was going on, you did the whole lone wolf thing and looked how it turned out. We are a family, Aaron and families rely on each other. He took me because I was precious to you."

"Precious...he said that just before I killed him and back when he stabbed me. I never...I never linked it to you until I opened that trunk. He told me he had taken you and I didn't put it together." Aaron leaned his head down onto Spencer's stomach, feeling the swell there. "I've never asked the team. I was afraid. How is...he or she?"

"She is doing good. My body was taking care of her to my detriment. It's why I'm still here. Her vitals signs are good and she's on a good track for where she should be. I'll need to keep to a good regimen and rest as much as possible. I wasn't able to take prenatals but Foyet's game plan ended with my death with you watching after he killed Haley so he was doing all he could to keep me alive. He wasn't feeding me enough for me and the baby but I made sure that he never knew about her."

"I read the report. I don't know how you hide a pregnancy from him for five months."

"I shudder to think what he would have done if he'd known about her. I was almost ready to escape when he broke my arm. I think he knew. He was so upset that you hadn't reacted like he'd hoped when he sent the message through Arnold."

"I was dead inside. Haley and Jack were in WitSec and you were gone and there was nothing for me except staying alive to get my family back. All of them." Aaron knew that Spencer would stop him if he was uncomfortable with what was happening so he slowly leaned back and grabbed a few tissues to blow his nose and wipe at the tears on his face before he laid his hand on Spencer's stomach, splayed out. He was shocked at the hand that pulled him up and into a kiss. He sighed as he felt the hand move from his cheek to his neck. 

"I'm still not happy with you but I can't...I can't be angry anymore."

"I'll do whatever you want, Spencer."

"It'll be months before I am back to work. She's due in January and I have rehab between now and then. Then recovery from the birth and then we can see about getting me back into the unit. No one is telling me what is going on with you. Morgan thinks I don't need to worry but then he doesn't know about." Spencer laid his hand over Aaron's on his belly. He frowned and Aaron was worried and then he felt it under his hand. Just a subtle press against his thumb. He shifted his hand over and felt it more. Spencer started to cry and Aaron could see that it was tears of happiness. He knew in that moment what he was going to do. 

XxXxXxX

Aaron smiled as he heard the faint knock on the front door. He settled Aisling back into Spencer's arms and laughed as Jack jumped up to answer the door. The boy waited until Aaron nodded, peeking out the window to see the team out there. Jack threw open the door and ushered them all in. 

With the complications of being in rehab for his knee and the birth, Spencer had denied anyone but Jack, Aaron, and Jessica seeing him at the hospital. Morgan and Garcia had been the most upset with not being allowed in. They'd respected his wishes but had complained to the rest of the team. He was still adjusting to being free. Five months of captivity, even if it had been relatively free captivity in that he was allowed around the room he was in, as much as he could move was still mind altering. He was cleared for duty mentally, when his body was ready for him to go back. 

The team hadn't known though that the entire reason that Aaron had taken the retirement that Strauss had offered was that he wanted to spend all of his time with his kids. Being there for Spencer during his recovery was a large part of it but they hadn't known the full reasons for that. The genius wasn't ready for that level of knowledge. The house that Aaron had bought in the wake of his retirement was two story but Spencer's bedroom was set up on the ground floor. The upstairs held Jack's room, the 'guest' room, and the master bedroom. The guest room was going to be the downstairs room once Spencer was healed from the c-section he'd had to have. The upstairs room was all set up as a nursery. Right now Aisling's crib was set up in the downstairs room and Aaron slept in the same room, up until Spencer had been unable take him sleeping in the bed with him.

"Hey, hey Pretty Boy. I was shocked when texted that you were here. I figured you'd go back to your apartment now that you are cleared for stairs and non-bedrest again."

Spencer just smiled at the agent but didn't answer. He settled Aisling onto his shoulder and rubbed at her back. They had just gotten her to sleep.

"Spencer, how are you doing?" JJ asked as she passed Morgan, glaring at him as she did. She had a book in her hand. She stayed back until he patted the chair beside him. It was a rather huge monstrosity that Spencer had seen in the store two months before and had wanted. Aaron hadn't been able to say no. It had helped with his back at the tail end of the pregnancy and had made it so that Jack could still cuddle with him for reading. 

"Happy to be out of the hospital. I've spent too much time there over the past year."

"How's little Aisling?" Garcia asked as she moved closer. Her hands were full of bags. 

"She's doing well. All of her tests show that she doesn't have a thing wrong with her from the extended time I went without medical care. Even her weight is good."

"Good. Let me see her." Garcia held out her hands.

"When she wakes up. She doesn't will with being in strange hands." 

Jack came running and when he made to slip into the chair Morgan grabbed him by the middle and hefted him into the air. 

"Woah, bud. You can't just do that." Morgan looking at Spencer so he missed the look of anger on Jack's face. "

"Why can't I cuddle with Papa and Aisling anymore?" Jack looked crestfallen. 

"Papa?" Nearly everyone on the team asked. Morgan and Dave looked at Aaron while JJ and Garcia looked at Spencer. Prentiss just smiled and helped Jack out Morgan's stunned hold. 

"What else he going call him? He can't call him Spencer when Aisling going to call him Papa. Hotch is Dad, Reid Papa."

Aaron looked at Spencer and saw the look of shock on his face. He tried to figure out why until he remembered that had asked about it the night before. 

"Surprise?" Aaron said with a smile on his face. Jack crawled into Spencer's chair and cuddled into his side. Aaron moved around to the side of the chair that Jack wasn't on and sat on the arm. "Jack asked me last night about what we were going to have Aisling call you and he asked me if it was okay to call you that as well and I couldn't say no."

"Why would it matter what Aisling calls him?" Garcia asked. 

Aaron almost felt sorry for her that she'd missed exactly what Prentiss had meant with what she said. 

"Because it would be weird if Aisling call both of her father's dad. And confusing," Jack said as he leaned over and nuzzled at the Aisling's hip. Aaron's heart stopped at the sight. Jack was already so in love with her. 

"Jack, do you mind watching Aisling while she naps?" Spencer asked. He carefully stood up from the chair and Jack was right at his side as they made their way towards where the crib was set up in the bedroom. As soon as the door was shut, all eyes were on Aaron.

"So you've adopted Aisling?" Morgan asked. 

"What do you mean?"

"Look, no one believes him about who the father is." 

Aaron looked at the team and saw that the only one who didn't look sad as hell was Prentiss. She looked mad. She sighed and dropped onto the couch. 

"So you all really think that Foyet is the father? You didn't believe him when he said who the father was?"

"He's tried to pass off some story about a man who left him but it's too convenient."

"Not when the father shoved him out of his life to protect him but ended up messing things up worse. Hotch, will he mind if I go back there with him?" Prentiss asked. 

"Yes. That's fine. Maybe you can talk him into sleeping in his real bed tonight." The smile that Prentiss gave him told him that she knew exactly what bed he was talking about. 

"Look, Hotch. I can understand not wanting to face it but we know with Reid's past, he's not going to deny the father access to his kid, even if it was a pity fuck as he called it."

"And he's not."

"Then where is he?" Garcia asked.

"Right here. I knew that Foyet was following me so I pushed him away. I didn't realize that he'd already seen him. He took Spencer because he knew how much he meant to me. When the full scope of what happened came out, it's why I retired. It wasn't just Haley's death and Jack but I couldn't take it. He was held captive for five months and hurt because he loved me. He could have lost Aisling and I never would have known about her. I didn't even realize the condom had broke that night. I was too emotional. I thought he'd left the unit because of me." 

"You are the father?" JJ asked. 

"It's why he'd been staying here and why he'll continue to stay here. We've had a lot of time to talk and work everything out. He's going to come back to the unit and I'm going to see about a part time job that I can do from home. I want to be there for Jack and now Aisling."

Aaron motioned for the whole team to sit down and he started at the beginning and went right up until Aisling's birth. the discussions, the fights, the tears, everything. Prentiss and Spencer stayed in the room with Jack and Aisling until the baby woke up and then it was all about her. It was a stressful day and he wasn't shocked when Spencer started to tire long before the team seemed like they wanted to leave. When Spencer excused himself for the night and went to bed in the downstairs room, Aaron was a little upset but Prentiss whispered that he was more than willing to have Aaron sleep in the same bed. Aaron had kissed her cheek for that. 

When he laid down in bed with Spencer that night, the sound of Aisling's soft breathing in the background, along with Jack's heavier in symphony with with, Aaron thought that while life had sucked for the months prior, he was happier than he'd been in a long while.   
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit the HxR Prompt Meme [HERE](http://hxr-prompt-meme.livejournal.com/)!


End file.
